Mystery
by AbnormalGirl123
Summary: Mystery wants to find Vash the stampede, so she can get the bounty money, and live the life that she always dreamed of. But when she actually falls in LOVE with him...she doesn't know..WHAT to do...Will love take over her...or Greed?
1. The Saloon

Mystery stumbed into the almost deserted town, sweat running over her fragile and slender body. Mystery had knee length, light purple hair, that she kept in a braid, she had striking pale blue eyes, that people usually got 'misplaced' in when they stared into them. Mystery trudged into a Saloon, looking at the drifting eyes that were following her every move as she walked towards the bar. 'They're most likely checking out my body...' she thought with a smirk on her face as she sat down.

"What can I get you little lady?" the bartender asked, with a perverted smile. "Umm..I'll just have..water..please..." she finished, looking at the bar table. She heard the bartenders footsteps stride away, then, she let her breath out, knowing that it was safe to breath again. A few seats away, she heard some men talking about Vash the Stampede. "Yea...I heard he was coming this way!" one of the men exclamied. Mystery saw them out of the corner of her eye, and nearly threw up, 'Urgh...those men really are unslightly! Ever heard of a shower!' She shook her head promptly, then stood up.

"Hey! Don't ya want your water?" she heard the bartender call after her, as she walked through the swinging doors. "No thanks," she called over her shoulder, "I'm not really that thirsty anymore!" then the people in the saloon heard the mysterious girl laugh as she walked away...

(Sorry it was soo short...I'm kinda busy right now...) 


	2. Meeting Vash the Stampede

Mystery walked through the town, eyeing the people that were walking past her, and her surroundings. 'I wonder what this Vash character is wearing...' she thought, while walking into a hotel. She went to the front desk and said with a good-natured smile, "Excuse me..but do you know anything about Vash the Stampede?" The women behind the desk just stared at Mystery with a look of alarm, then replied, "Ummm...well...I know that there is a VERY large bounty on his head...I think it's about 6-" "Listen lady...I KNOW that...I want to know if you know what he wears, or what he even LOOKS like!" Mystery put her elbows on the counter, and gazed at the women, glaring slightly. "Umm...well...I don't know if it's true or not...b-but he's said to be very tall...with blonde hair, and..I-I'm not sure what color eyes, but...he wears a red trench coat...but...that's just what I heard from my brother...who's a bounty hunter..."

Mystery smiled happily as she handed some money to the clerk, and said, "Thank you lady, oh..and I'd like to rent a room...here's the money..." The women nodded, then handed Mystery a pair of keys to her room, then Mystery waved to her, and walked up the oak stairs to find room 56.  
She walked into her room, and shut the door behind her, looking around her diminutive room where she'd be staying until she found and took down Vash the Stampede. "Well...it's not the nicest room I've stayed in," she signed, sitting on the shabby bed, "But...it will have to do..." She layed down, staring up at the slightly cracked ceiling, when all of a sudden, there was a loud 'CRASH' and a man in a red jacket tumbled into the room from the window. Mystery sat up, and stared at the man, and realized that he had the same description as Vash the Stampede. The man, looked at Mystery, then said with a goofy grin, "Hallo!" Mystery stood, up pointing at vash, with her mouth wide open, but nothing would come out, when finally she gaspeds out, "Y-y-you're V-v-vash the S-stampede!" the man signed, then stood up, and said, "Yes...ma'am..I'm Vash the stampede...but please...don't tell anyone! nn'" he finished with an anime sweatdrop. (hehe) Mystery started backing away from Vash, when all of a sudden bullets started flying into the room. Mystery screamed, as Vash yelled, "GET DOWN!" then he tackled her, and covered her with his body. 'Eh...would Vash the Stampede REALLY protect someone,' she thought, clinging onto vash for dear life, 'Hmmm...he probably would...he wants to get my trust..then when I least expect it..he'll kill me!' she shook her head alittle, then she felt herself lift off the ground, and found herself in the arms of Vash, who was running out the door, down the hall, and out the back door. "HEY," Mystery screamed, while Vash was dodging bullets, "Watch what you're doing buddy!" She finished with a frown/scared look on her face.

Vash dodged into an alleyway, as Mystery heard people scream, "HE'S HOLDING A GIRL HOSTAGE! WE HAVE TO HELP HER!" 'Oh brother..,' mystery thought, rolling her eyes, 'Well...I don't blame him..I mean..he IS Vash the Stampede!' Vash had ran into an abandoned house, and set Mystery down, panting and have some sort of attack. "Oh my god...are you ok Vash!" she asked, kneeling next to him, a slight worried look on her face. Vash smiled, weezing slightly then gasped,"Y-yea...I'm...fine...I'm just out...of...brea-" then all of a sudden, something flew through the window, then Vash muttered, "Oh shit." then the house exploded... 


	3. Meeting the others

"Urgh...I feel like I got hit by a truck..." Mystery moaned, realizing that she was in a room. She sat up, and looked around, blinking when she heard a womens voice yell with joy, "YAY! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"AHHHHHH!" Mystery screamed, tumbing to the floor, covers wrapped around her, and pillows lying on her. She popped her head out of them, and stared up and saw a VERY tall women with brown hair, and a very friendly smile.

"Umm..I don't mean to sound rude," Mystery said, standing up, and backing away from the strange women, "But..WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?" The women just laughed then said, "Well..Im Millie Thompson, and you're at my house! Vash brought you here!" she finished with a broad smile on her flushed face.

Mystery was thinking if she should believe this...'Millie' girl or not, but Mystery seemed sure that she was alright...

"Come on Ms.Lady, I'm sure that Vash would like to see you up and well!" Millie squealed, grabbing Mysterys hand, and basically dragged her down a flight of stairs. Millie dragged her towards what Mystery thought was the living room, and then set him on the couch next to Vash, who was smiling, then hugged Mystery and said, "Hello Lady who I don't know what your name is! I missed you!"

Mystery wriggled out of Vash's strong grasps, and said, "Woah woah WOAH buddy! 1) Don't ya EVER and I mean EVER, touch me again! 2) Where in fucks sake am I? and 3)," she said, pointing her finger at vash, "My name's Mystery!" she nodded her head, then crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled, "And THAT'S..all I have to say about that.."

Everyone in the room was now staring at Mystery like she had lost her mind, then a short women with black hair, stood up, cleared her throat, then said, "Well...mystery...I'm sorry about Mr.Vash's 'touchie' problem," she said, glaring at vash, who then hide behind a man who had a...giant cross?

"And..you're in a different town...everybody was after Vash, and..err..we felt like it wasn't a good idea if you stayed there...I mean..the town probably would have asked you lots of questions..and we thought that you wouldn't really like that..."

Mystery was staring at them all, taking in their appearances, and tried to decicde how they acted, and if she should trust them, or get the hell outta there. "Err...well..thanks for caring..I think...heh heh...and you're name is?" she asked the black haired women. "Oh..I'm Meryl Striffe (is that how you spell it), and it's very nice to meet you Mystery...umm...well...you've already met Millie and Vash, but...this..," she said, pointing towards the other man, "Is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, but..he likes to be called Wolfwood..."

Wolfwood stood up, and walked towards mystery, and then he grabbed her hand, and kissed it lightly, smiling up at Mysterys now blushing face. "It's an honor to meet you Beautiful..." Mystery nodded as Wolfwood let go of her hand, and then walked over towards the couch, and pushed Vash out of the spot he was at, then said, "Would you like to sit down Mystery?"

Mystery glanced over at Vash, who had fat anime tears running down his face, and said, "Ummm..Vash was there first..soo..he can sit there..." she smiled at Vash, who stopped crying, and smiled with sparkly eyes up at Mystery, then ran over, and hugged her around her waist, and said into her stomach, "I think I'm in Love!"

WHACK! Vash went flying across the living room, hitting into the wall, while everyone stared at Mystery in shock, and Vash with dissapointmeant. "What did I say Vash? Don't ever..touch me..again..and I meant it!" she sneered, stomping out of the room, and up to her room. 


	4. Dinner and more?

Mystery was sitting in her room that she had woken up in, and she realized that there was a bathroom connected to it. 'Hmm..I guess I'll take a shower...hopefully that pervert VASH wont come in here...' she thought bitterly as she opened the bathroom door, then walked in, shut the door, then locked it.

She slipped her clothes off, then stepped into the shower, turning the water on warm, and let the warm liquid run down her body. She looked down at the ground, letting the water run down her hair, enjoying the feeling of soothness. "Now this...is the life...I haven't had one of these in days!" she whispered, running her hands through her hair, when all of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door, and Vash's voice call, "Mystery? Are ya in here!"

Mystery groaned quietly, then shut the shower off, stepped out, and wrapped a towel around her slender body and called back, "Yes Vash...I WAS taking a shower...but...I guess I don't need one that bad..what do you need?"

There was silence on the other side of the door, then Vash replied, "Well...errr...I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me? I mean..for like an apologie gift?" Mystery thought for a minute, then replied with a small smirk, "Sure Vash..I'd love to..."

"YIPEE!" she heard vash cheer, then she heard her door open, the shut. Mystery walked out into the room, smirking still, and started giggling alittle. 'Hmm I just realized how I can get the bounty money...I can make him believe that I love him...and then...' she frowned alittle, 'No..that's just wrong...vash is a nice man...but...he's vash the stampede...'

She blinked, then realized that she had nothing really to wear, when she heard a knock on the door. "Umm..who is it?" she called, waiting for the person to replie. "It's me Ms.Mystery! Millie!" 'Oh..just the girl I needed to see!' she thought, running towards the door with nothing but her towel on.

She opened it, and smiled at Millie, who smiled back at her, and then mystery said, "Mille...er...I'm going to eat dinner with Vash tonight, and I was wondering if I could borrow something...ehh..nice maybe?" she finished with a nervous laugh.

Mille's face lightened up, and she ran into her room, and pulled Mystery along, closing the door behind her. "I'm soo glad you asked Mystery, I have a VERY cute outfit that I got for Meryl..but..she doesn't like it...soo you can wear it, and have it!" Mystery smiled then said shyly, "Thanks Millie...you're very...sweet..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mille came down the stairs, smiling and giggling slighlty, Mystery following behind her. Vash and Wolfwood were in the living room, fighting over something that was...not really important, until Millie and Mystery walked in, then the boys stared at them...more like stared at Mystery, with wide eyes, and their mouths hanging open.

Mystery looked georgous! She had light blue eye shadow around her eyes, bringing her eyes out alittle more, she had baby pink blush, that was all along her cheek bone, making it look like she was well..blushing, and she had a light pink lipgloss, that made her lips stick out more, and made them more kissable.

She wore a light blue tube top, that stop alittle above her bellybutton, which showed off her star bellybutton ring, and then she wore a white mini skirt, that was hung on her hips, with a belt around her hips, hanging down slightly, and then she wore black highheels, that tied up to her knees.

"You look..." wolfwood gasped, drooling coming out the side of his mouth. "BEAUTIFUL!" Vash yelled, panting like a dog. "Ok, lets go now!" vash called, running then pulling Mystery by the arm, and out the door.

As Mille and Wolfwood ran out the door, Meryl came down the stairs and said, "Where did Vash and Mystery go?" Wolfwood just shook his head, then said while lighting a ciggartte, "Damn..that needlehead is lucky..." then he walked out...leaving Millie and Meryl there...

---------------------------------------------------

It was after their, 'date' and they were walking back...walking quietly. "Soo..." vash said, looking at Mystery who was looking at the ground, her arms around her, shaking alittle. Vash put his arm around her, then Mystery looked up at him, and started blushing. "Eh...I'm not cold Vash..really..I'm fine..." Vash smiled down at her, then said, "Trust me My...I know that you're cold..I mean..look," he said, pointing to her arms, "You have TONS of goosebumps...and besides...you were shaking...it was kinda cute actually..."

Mystery glared at him, but then, stopped and remembered her plan. She got closer to him, and actually snugged alittle, causing Vash to blush MAJORLY.

"Vash..." mystery whispered, looking up at Vash. Vash gulped then looked down then whispered, "What?" Mystery smiled, then said, "I want you...to kiss me..." Vash's eyes went VERY wide, but he said, "S-sure...if you want me to..."

(CLIFFHANGER! XP) 


End file.
